Alone
by csi star
Summary: sara is feeling so alone will there be anyone there to help?
1. Default Chapter

Title- Alone  
  
Summary- Sara is feeling so low is anybody going to help her?  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything but its my birthday soon so who knows?  
  
Rating- PG  
  
~*~  
  
Sara ran to her car tears running down her face. The events of the afternoon were breaking her heart and noone seemed to take notice of her, all the times she had tried but he never tried back it was time to give up and she wasn't going to let anyone of her friends to change her mind.  
  
Sara climbed in the front of her car not bothering to do her belt and pressed play on her cassette player.  
  
"nobody knows  
  
nobody cares  
  
that I die  
  
on the inside  
  
nobody sees  
  
the life that is me   
  
'cos I smile on the outside"  
  
silent tears escaped from her eyes that she had tried to keep in control for months now. Finally they had spilled forth.  
  
She pulled up outside the local pub, slammed the door and locked automatically and wiped away any trace of tears before entering.  
  
Sitting down my herself she ordered a large beer and gulped it down almost at once and ordered another. She continued this way for another 30 minutes when the bar manager came over.  
  
"I think you've had enough now so please be on your way,"  
  
"what? I've only had a few , you can't tell me where to go or when, this is my life," She stumbled of her stool "so leave me alone to get on with the years I have left!" Sara ran( half fell) out of the pub turning her back on the stunned customers behind her. 


	2. chapter 2

Previously- Sara ran( half fell) out of the pub turning her back on the stunned customers behind her.   
  
Disclaimer- see chapter one  
  
~*~  
  
Starting her engine, the tears coming down fast now, not realizing where she was heading. However her mind had chosen otherwise and she was speeding down the way to Grissoms.  
  
~*~  
  
Grissom lay his head in his arms trying to keep his eyes open long enough to finish his ever lasting paper work but not succeeding and pressing play to the record he had copied from Sara's Amy studtt.  
  
"sometime it seems I have no place  
  
and I don't know what to do with myself  
  
light up another I can taste the filth inside  
  
and I need to cleanse my soul"  
  
Grissom and Sara were just meant to be this could be told as Sara started to listen to the same record. The rain was coming down more outside and Sara was skidding round the corners as if she was frantic to get there and she knew exactly what she needed to tell him.  
  
"all the friends that I have where are they now?  
  
Guess I'm far too intense to be loved  
  
All the things that I hate   
  
I hate about myself"  
  
The chorus began for both of them and the verse from Sara's car was just meant for grissom it was Sara's job to help him change before it was too late.  
  
Sara rounded the corner to his apartment and parked at a strange angle before falling out of her car and running to his door.  
  
~*~  
  
Grissom turned off the record player and made his way to his way to the bedroom to change then leaving to the bathroom to freshen up. He scrubbed his face from invisible dirt.  
  
He made himself dome strong coffee and lay down on the sofa he was too tired to walk back down the hall. Laying hands behind his head he hoped for a small sleep before time for work.  
  
~*~  
  
plz read and review:) 


	3. Help

Disclaimer- see chapter 1

Sara stumbled towards his apartment, her tears still un controlled and her head still bubbling.

She ran across the main road in front of his house.

"Grissom, Grissom, Grissom!!"

Grissoms eyes were just beginning to close, tiredness trying to sweep him away. He could have sworn he heard her voice. No he told himself, it can't be.

The sound of screeching tires and a thud from outside alerted him straight away.

Sara stood paralyzed the car coming towards her, the lights scorching her eyes.

Grissom ran from his apartment and saw the limp body of a woman. He slowly walked towards her, not really knowing what he was going to expect.

His eyes came into focus of the light and he realized.

"SARA!"

The rain was pouring in buckets now and the sound of police cars and ambulances surrounded them.

His knees buckled and he crouched beside her.

Grissoms eyes began to pour, he didn't care any more. He didn't care if he let his emotion get the netter of him. He didn't care when the passers by stood in shock and watched him rock slowly holding her in the shallow light.

"sara honey, its me, stay awake for me sara, its going to be ok"

Between tears she whispered.

"Don't let me die Grissom, Help me, please don't let me die."

All the consciousness left her body and her head lolled onto his chest.

"Nooooooo!"

They were the last words he heard from Sara Five years ago.

Plz r&R sorry it's so late  and tell the truth any reviews are good enough for me.


	4. The happy ending

Disclaimer- see chapter 1

Five years later Grissom walked into the crime lab linking arms with his newly wed.

For they had something very important to tell the team, apart from the marriage and being away from work for 2 years everything was a mystery.

In the break room was the usual clutter of dishes and paper work being passed around.

"Hey look whose back!" Nick jumped from his seat followed by Warrick, Catherine, Brass and Greg.

Grissom and Sara entered proudly into break room arm in arm with a baby in Sara's arms. Grissom and Sara took turns on telling the team what had happened during the 2 years and revealed there son was even called Gil Junior G.J for short.

Sorry for such a  bad ending , I'm not one for soppy stories .plz R&R anyway.


End file.
